Unlocking Shadows
by Moppet-leFay
Summary: Midna has destroyed the Mirror of Twilight- the only connector between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. But Link is certain that there is another way in. With the help of a mysterious member of the Sheikah tribe to guide him, they shall unravel the secrets of the enigmatic Shadow Folk and uncover a part of Hyrule history presumably lost forever. [Sheik is female and own person]
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise or its characters.

Authors Note: Story takes place following the events of Twilight Princess. MidnaxLink lightly implied, however romance is not the focus of my story, and I don't intend it to be if I can help it. I'm not entirely sure how this will all play out yet. Please bear with me and my lack of updates.

Summary: Link has vanquished the usurper, Zant, and the Dark Lord, Ganondorf. Midna has returned to the Twilight Realm and destroyed the Mirror of Twilight- the only known connector between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. But Link is certain that there is another way in, and is determined to find a way to see the Twilight Princess again. With the help of a mysterious member of the Sheikah tribe to guide him, they shall unlock the secrets of the enigmatic Shadow Folk, and uncover a part of Hyrule history thought to have been lost forever. **[Sheik is female and her own person]**

* * *

A strong breeze whipped at the land sending a chill air through the tall grasses of Hyrule Field. Not long ago, these plains had been infested with every sort of monster imaginable. From giant birds, to parasitic plants, explosive bugs, and lanky Bokoblins and Moblins with clubs and fire arrows. Wherever you turned, there was danger, and not a single, sane soul could have been found wandering around these lands. But that all seemed like a far off dream now. No one could imagine that such a calm field had been so dangerous only a short time ago.

For Link, it felt like it had been ages.

He sat on the back of his mare, Epona, hands gripping the reigns loosely. A tired sigh escaped him as the wind threw the tail of his long, green hat over his shoulder. The battle for Hyrule had long been won. He had defeated the false Twili King, Zant. He had slain the incarnate of Power, Ganon. Peace had finally been achieved. Everything was calm. Everything was as should be.

But the hero could not help but feel that something was missing from his life, something very important. It was because of this that he had not returned to being a ranch hand in Ordon. No one expected him to be the same after the ordeal he had faced to attain liberation for the inhabitants of Hyrule. So when finished escorting the children back to Ordon from Kakariko Village, and celebrated with them for three days and nights, he once more donned the ancient green garb of the hero and set out once more on a quest.

_A quest that thus far been fruitless…_ He mused to himself as he gently spurred Epona forwards. _I've been at this for nearly three and a half months and still I am no better off than where I started. _He unfurled a map from his pack as Epona trotted along. He trusted her enough to take his eyes off the road for a moment so that he could cross out a small gorge he had been exploring just off of Zora's Domain. The rest of the map was littered with charcoal scribbles, indicating places he had looked at previously. The edges of the parchment were tattered and creased from frequent use. The hero let out a slight hiss of frustration as he folded the map once more in defeat. "I didn't expect this to be easy," he admitted aloud to Epona, "But I didn't expect it to be this difficult either."

The roan mare tossed her head with a whistle, as if speaking back. He replied in turn, "Don't you tell me it's 'cause another way doesn't exist! There's got to be. I know there is…" his voice tapered off with a small twinge of doubt. A gloomy expression formed on Link's face as he considered the possibility he refused to believe. If there was not another way in… then he would never be able to see _her_ again.

Her face was still etched into his mind. He could see her curved smile and long, vibrant orange hair. But most of all he could hear her voice. Her high-pitched, girly cackle that used to drive him insane, ebb on his every nerve. He couldn't believe he missed that most of all, second only to her cynical, snarky remarks. And he remembered the last time he ever saw her… Every day he replayed that scene over in his mind. Every day he reminded himself as to why he was out here, searching.

_It was hot in the Gerudo Desert that day. The sun was straight overhead, bearing its heat upon them, the sand burning to the touch of flesh. But the heat was the last thing on his mind as he stood on the large alter holding the great Mirror of Twilight. Beside him was Princess Zelda, as composed and professional as ever. Her deep, wise, blue eyes stared intently at the Twili she had spent much time with, in essence. Enough to understand and empathize with her burdens as a ruler on a very intimate level. She mentioned that the once cursed Twili had suffered very deeply in her plight to save her people from Zant._

_But Zelda was not the only person to have spent much time with the Twilight Princess. Link had been travelling with her since his first day of that epic journey. Though he admitted she was annoying and bossy at first, they came to also greatly understand one another and respect each other. They trusted each other, saved each other's lives, and the lives of many others, together, as a team. They grew together. She into a caring, more mature leader… and him, a fearless, acclaimed hero. Though he bore the Triforce of Courage, he would not have been able to complete this quest without her strength. _

_It was hard to believe they were saying goodbye._

_Midna looked at them both with her alien red-orange eyes, a somber air about her. Such a bittersweet moment it was, that the Twilight Princess, who had once wanted nothing to do with the World of Light, grew so close to those who inhabited it, and was now sad to go. She heaved up a great sigh, and in her rich, high voice, proclaimed, "Well… I guess this is farewell. Light and shadow can't mix, as we know." She chuckled a little, the cynical tone he was so familiar with creeping into her words. It lasted only a moment before she continued on a more serious note, "But never forget that there is another world bound to this one."_

"_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other," Zelda stated firmly with the slight shake of her head. There was a light pause before the Hyrule Princess carried on in a more whimsical tone, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it here because it was their design that we should meet." Zelda smiled softly as she glanced to the ground coyly. "Yes… That is what I believe."_

_Midna smiled as well, creases forming along her cheeks. "Zelda… Your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe you'll do alright." She gazed at the two of them with adoration. Link saw the wetness in her eyes and felt a brick in his chest. He had to bite his tongue from getting too emotional._

_The Twili took a step towards Zelda and embraced her softly. "Thank you, Zelda." _

_The Hyrule princess returned the hug graciously, her white, satin-gloved hand running down Midna's back comfortingly. "I will never forget you, Midna," she said. "Hyrule will never forget you, and what you have done for us."_

_Link saw Midna's grip tighten a moment in appreciation before she pulled back, clearly choked up. Next, she turned to Link, and he suddenly found it wouldn't be like her to hug him. They had never experienced much contact like that, especially not in this new form of hers. The tension was a bit awkward, but Link smiled fully regardless and opted to hold out his hand in offer of a handshake. They had been partners after all._

_She looked at his hand, a bit dazed. Then she slowly slipped her hand into his. The second she did, he squeezed it tight and pulled her against him in a tight hug, arm clapped around her shoulders. "You truly are a wonderful friend," he managed to say. "Thanks for all your help." _

_She had flustered him when he had first seen her with the curse lifted. He couldn't let her leave without returning the favor._

_Midna only laughed, her voice cracking from trying to restrain the tears. Somehow, she managed to worm her way out of Link's hug and paced back onto the insignia that made the magical stairs to the Twilight Realm appear. "Thank you both…" She composed herself with a sniff. "Well… The princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror is around, we could meet again." Her eyes drifted to meet Link's. He saw a single, silver tear slide out of the corner of her eye. It made his heart ache to see her cry. Why must she make this so hard?_

"_Link… I…" she began to say as the tear magically floated off her face, a shining spec of light. She lifted her hand and pushed it away towards them. She took a deep breath. Link waited to hear what it was she had to say… It seemed like it was going to be important, some final, touching words. But he saw her eyes close and a tiny smile stretch onto her face, and her tone changed into a more familiar one that said even more familiar words._

"_See you later."_

_The tear absorbed into the mirror, causing it to activate and glow. But a second later, a giant crack appeared, much to both Zelda and Link's dismay. It fractured to every degree of the perfectly circular artifact…_

_Link turned as he heard the rustle of Midna's robes. She had ascended the stairs and now stood on the teleportation platform. She turned once more to look at them, a heartbreaking smile on her face. It was all Link could do but stare in disbelief as his long-time companion dissipated into an array of dust, disappearing into the white portal etched into the slab of black rock in the center of the coliseum. As soon as she was through, the cracks in the mirror grew even more devastating till the entire thing shattered into a billion tiny shards._

_The hum of the mirror silenced forever, and the etchings on the stone melted away. She was gone- and had destroyed the only link between the two worlds as the true ruler of the Twili._

Three and a half months he had searched Hyrule for another clue, another scrap of knowledge, another _anything_ that would suggest that another way into the Twilight Realm existed. He had covered every nook and cranny he could find thus far, starting from Ordon, all the way to the Yeti's mansion and the snowy area around it. The entire west side of Hyrule he had excavated to no avail. But he wasn't done yet. He had the Eldin Providence to cover and the City in the Sky to dig through before his map was entirely blotted out with cross marks.

He made a few clucking noises at Epona to get her to trot at a comfortable pace. The silhouette of the currently under-construction Hyrule Castle was visible to his right.

He had told Zelda of his plans to look for another way into the Twilight. In fact, it was she he had consulted first on if there was any other way in. Unfortunately she did not have an answer, and was fairly certain that there was no chance of recovering the bridge between the two worlds. Despite her efforts to talk him out of searching, he did so anyways. He wouldn't give up until he was certain there was nothing out there that could aid him. Besides, what else did he have to do? The world was saved. There was no need for a hero now.

Link pursed his mouth tight, lost in his thoughts. What was Midna going to say to him? Why did she destroy the mirror? He wondered if she knew he was out in the wilderness, desperately seeking a way to see her again.

The hero was about to enter the ravine leading to the Eldin Bridge when all of a sudden a voice called out loudly, _"HELLOOOOO!"_

Link pulled back on Epona's reigns to get her to halt, twisting in his saddle to see who was coming.

He wasn't surprised at all to see the coo-coo mailman hustling towards him, panting in a way that made an obnoxious sound akin to a clown horn with a hole in the squeezer. Sweat stained his pale clothes in an arc under his neck and dripped down his face. As he caught up and stopped next to Epona, he wheezed, "Mr. Link! I have a letter for you from Princess- excuse me, _Queen_ Zelda herself!" he reached into his bag and pulled out a lovely envelope with the Hyrule family's wax seal on it. "It even has her autograph on it! Boy, aren't you a lucky fella!"

Zelda's coronation had taken place right after Midna had departed. She assumed the throne as Queen and oversaw that all areas demolished by Ganon and his minions be rebuilt to as they were or better than before. Hyrule Castle was obviously destroyed, so instead of hosting the ceremony there, they instead held it in the square, so that all may see their new Queen. There had been a grand festival to commemorate the event, and it was amazing how cheery the citizens were despite having almost been taken over by a great evil. The party lasted nearly an entire week. Link had attended the ceremony, had even been the one to put the crown on her head (he was a representative of the citizens after all), but he had no wish to partake in the festivities. He had spoken to Zelda about an alternative way into the Twilight after the ceremony, then left to start his new journey and had not returned since.

Link took the letter from the mailman, giving him a curt thanks. He waited until the man was well a ways away before deciding to open the envelope. Inside was a piece of white stationary edged with a fancy blue trim. Zelda's elegant handwriting graced the page so smoothly, it looked as though she had written him a poem. But he knew better than to think such. Link peered at her message.

"_Dear Link,_

_It has been nearly four months since I have seen you. We have not spoken since the coronation. I would have wrote to you more, but official royal business has kept me very busy, as you can imagine. I assume you have been busy yourself. I know what you hope to find. I do not think it exists, as you know already. I want you to try and understand why she did it._

_As a ruler, it is our responsibility to put the safety of our people before anything else. Midna feared that if our worlds were to stay as they were, history may repeat itself. Destroying the it was the only way to keep both hers, and my people safe. I felt her feelings after I gave my energy to her. I know the pains she has felt. I burden them as well, as the ruler of Hyrule. I do not expect you to grasp those feelings, or understand them. But, please take note of Midna's thoughts before I tell you the next thing…_

_Since I know you are stubborn and won't stop until you are certain there is no way, I may have found a lead for you to go on. I regret to say that I find that this method faulty, as its sources are twisted and corrupted, but it is all I have to offer. I cannot say much more in fear of someone getting ahold of this information. Please come see me in Castle Town when you can. I will explain everything._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Zelda_

Link gripped the letter fiercely, and reread it twice. There was no way. This had to be some sort of prank. He dared to tear his eyes off the paper and cast his gaze over to the castle in the distance. His heart hammered against his chest so intensely he thought it was going to give out. He stuffed the letter into his pouch before rearing up Epona and steering her into a gallop towards Castle Town.

The winds had finally turned in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Folk

Link arrived at the bustling town by midday. It was weird to hear so many sounds and voices in one place after having been out roaming desolated patches of wilderness for the past couple of months. He had tethered Epona in a stall near the Ordon goats, making sure she had a fresh bed of hay and some oats before setting out towards the main square of Castle Town. The whole way, he got many various "hello's" and stares. Everyone knew who he was. The Hylian guards gave saluting stamps with the butt of their spears to pay their greetings to him whenever he passed one. The attention reminded him as to why he hadn't stuck around much.

After squeezing his way through the crowd, he managed to make it into the square, the sound of a Hylian choir band the most audible thing heard aside from a Cuckoo being chased by a little girl. He figured Zelda hadn't moved back into the castle yet, seeing as it was still being rebuilt. She must have found some sort of small manor to live in until then. The only problem was he had no idea where she may have decided to live. Link figured that the guard standing sentry to the entrance of the construction would know best. He approached him, ignoring the excitable whispers of the citizens as he passed through.

As usual, the guard drummed his spear against the pavement. "Sir Link!" he hailed.

"Hello," he replied. "Would you happen to know where Queen Zelda is staying? She sent me a letter saying to meet her." It felt weird using the formality of "queen" to address her. She never let him use such a title in her presence, for she was merely Zelda to him. They were equals, though Link said he'd officially and publically swear fealty to her any time. The ruler of Hyrule refused his offer, much to his surprise.

"When I call on you to stand by me and defend and serve Hyrule, it will not be because I have sworn you to do so. It will be because I am asking a favor from a loyal, trusting friend. When Hyrule is in trouble, I know you will answer the call. But a hero's duty is not limited to just this land. There are other places that may someday need you, and when or if that time comes, I shall not let allegiance bind you." That is what she had told him.

He was so lost in the memory that he almost didn't hear the guardsman answer his question. The armor-clad man nodded. "Oh yes, the Queen has quarters in a manor on the west side of town. You'll know it when you see it. There are many sentries patrolling that street."

Link thanked him for the information and left the square, heading for the street he remembered that silly orb-catching game to be at. As he rounded the corner, he took note of the absence of a young dog that used to live in the alley. Link recalled tossing it a bone quite a few times, wishing he could take it back to Kakariko for the kids to own and take care of while away from their families. He wondered if it had found a home yet.

The street was vacant of any pedestrians, no doubt to avoid disturbing the Queen and crowding her new abode. Even the colorful circus tent with the orb-catching game was gone. However, there were many guards marching in line back and forth, some stationary at key posts around the manor, which did not look any different than any other fancy home around. But Link had no doubt the people in Zelda's service had made the inside as fit for a royal as possible.

When the guards saw him there, they halted their rounds and banged their weapons against their shields. "Sir Link!" they all cried in a deep-throated unison. Link still didn't know how to take such a formal greeting, so all he could do was nod and hesitantly approach the front door into Zelda's home. The two sentries on either side of the double door entrance each grabbed a knob and opened it for him. He gave a polite "thanks" and quickly stepped inside, where instantly, two handmaidens came from either side and began offering to take his things and hang them up for him. He didn't have any time to protest before they had already carried off his weapons and packs and proceeded to guide him to one of the armchairs in the room.

"Please, have a seat," the older maiden said, patting his arm as she escorted him. He couldn't say no. He sank into the nicely crafted, cushioned seat, a bit dazed as he watched the women hurry off to tend to something else.

It was then that he had the time to take in the place.

The manor was set up much like little Agitha's place, with a circular entrance room. However, Zelda's quarters were much bigger than the young, rich bug enthusiast's. Her entrance room branched off to other rooms on both the left and right. From the left side he could smell food, so one room over there must be a kitchen. A large, ornate staircase led up to a second floor where Link could see there was an glass door leading to what he presumed to be a balcony overlooking a quaint garden. There was also another archway up past the side railings to which he assumed led to Zelda's room, as there was one Hylian guard stationed there.

The area he sat in now was furnished with two matching armchairs made with mahogany wood, and a large sofa with the same type of fabrics as the chairs. A low table separated all the pieces, adorned with a very expensive looking tea set on a silver tray that glistened from the sunlight pouring from the window on the high ceiling. Beneath him, a rug with patterns of the royal family embroidered into it with expert detail and skill. On the walls there were portraits of the late king and queen: Zelda's parents.

Curtains were pinned back on either side of each entryway, obscuring his observation from everything else, but he could hear the maids hustling about. A minute passed before one came from down the stairs, assuring him that Zelda was almost ready to see him. She rushed back upstairs before he even had a chance to blink.

He heard voices coming from upstairs, then a door close. The guard stiffened into attention as Zelda appeared through the archway. She looked over the rail to see him, offering him a bright smile. "Hello, Link," she said.

"How do you like your new house?" he asked as she made her way down the stairs. "Bit more snug than a castle, huh?"

She was not wearing her usual princess garb that he remembered seeing her in almost always. Rather, she wore a very casual summery, sky-blue dress with a hand-knit shawl. Her hair was pulled back and braided at the end as usual, but the ornaments that typically dressed her brown hair were gone, allowing the front pieces of hair flow into their natural curls. She only wore a gold tiara with three gems at its center. It was strange seeing her in more comfy clothing, but it was good to know she didn't dress in that tight princess corset every day.

"It makes me wonder how you lived in a tree for seventeen years," she mused with a chuckle. "No, I like it actually. It almost feels like a vacation retreat. At least, that's how I like to think it. Keeps me from drowning in all my paperwork." She lifted a bit of her dress as to make sure not to step on it when she reached the base of the staircase. They locked gazes, merely smiling and happy to see each other.

"It's been a while," she said, breaking the brief silence.

"Yeah."

The queen of Hyrule sighed. "Seeing as you are here, you must have gotten my letter. Come, we'll talk in the garden." Zelda waved her hand in indication to follow her. Link rose from the chair and padded behind her as she went into the left room, passing a dining table and a sizable kitchen where her personal cooks bustled around preparing lunch. There was a door in the back, which she opened, allowing him to pass through first.

There was a short flight of stairs to go down before he passed through a large floral arch. A stone path weaved its way through the garden, widening at a space with a small table with a white parasol over it. A small fountain surrounded by many different types of fauna gurgled nearby. An array of butterflies flitted about, enough to make Link believe that if Agitha were to come here, she may just faint. There was an expanse of grass, and the entire enclosure was marked off with stone walls, giving only the people who lived behind Zelda the ability to see into her property. But there on the balcony of that house was another Hylian guard. Perhaps they had bought that property as well to make sure no one would be able to get to the queen so easily.

A sharp bark caught Link's attention. From somewhere in the bushes emerged a floppy-eared dog with golden fur, a handsome collar around its neck. It rushed over to them, sniffing Link's boots with a frantically wagging tail. Zelda laughed and bent over, picking up the sizable pooch and coddling him to her chest.

"I know you," Link said, giving the dog a rough pat. "Last time I saw you, you were a flea-bitten runt! Now look at you! You're fat! And clean!"

The dog barked again, looking quite happy and pleased. The queen cradled the dog in her arms affectionately. "Yes, when we were looking at this manor I saw him, so hungry and lonely. I couldn't just let him stay out on the streets. I named him Rauru, and he is the smartest doggy in all of Hyrule!" Zelda cooed, nuzzling Rauru's head with her nose, who in turn licked her face happily. She paused to look at Link, a glint in her eyes. "Well… Second smartest. You were a pretty smart dog yourself."

His mouth went agape to the comment, mostly because he wasn't used to Zelda making jokes, especially about his time as a beast of the Twilight at that. He finally snorted and grinned, replying in full sarcastic banter, "Excuse you, I was not a dog, I was a wolf, thank you very much."

She waved her hand to dismiss the retort, setting Rauru down with a smile. The dog ran off to chase off a bird that had landed in the yard. Zelda approached the shaded table, pulling out a chair for him. Link sat down at her request, watching with anticipation as she did so as well. He had been dying to know what it was she had found out.

A maid brought out a tray of tea and cookies, setting it between them. They thanked the woman curtly before Zelda poured both of them a cup. Link helped himself to one of the sweets as she did so.

"So," she began as she passed him his teacup, "about this little quest of yours…"

His attention become riveted to her.

"Link… Have you ever heard legends of the 'Shadow Folk'?"

There was a stifling silence as he mulled it. "… Shadow Folk?" he echoed, his brow knit together in puzzlement. "I can't say I've heard anything about them."

Zelda stared into the contents of her cup, her expression now somber and professional, just as he remembered her to be when dealing with official affairs. "There is a race, long since forgotten, that used to dabble in dark magic. They created many artifacts, with incredible power. Some think that… they even were the ones responsible for creating the Fused Shadow during the Interloper Wars."

Link felt his teeth grit behind his pursed lips. He took a moment before asking, "Wait, so these Shadow Folk are the interlopers? The Twili?"

"It's only rumors, Link. Legends. But to answer your question, yes and no. You see, the Shadow Folk- also known as the Sheikah tribe- were a race that held many secrets. They were allied and sworn to guard the Royal Family for a very long time. But during the civil war of Hyrule, a sect of them betrayed the family and allied with the enemies, using their powers to create weapons they intended to invade the Sacred Realm with. The Fused Shadow could very well be one of their creations. Then, the goddesses banished the interlopers to what is now the Twilight Realm. If this is true, the other sect of the Sheikah, loyal to Hyrule, lives on. There are descendants of this race still alive to this day. I know of three, possibly the only three Sheikah left in this world. They would be the ones to know most about things such as the Mirror of Twilight and origins of the Fused Shadow. And who knows, maybe they have knowledge of another way in..." The queen shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "But, as I said, this is only speculation. There is no evidence to suggest that they are related. I only know of the Sheikah lore my old attendant used to tell me before bed when I was young. And it seems to fit in with the history of the Twili."

The hero blinked. He had heard the story of the Interloper War from the light spirit, Lanayru, but the snake deity had never said in detail who the dark beings were, only that they were the ancestors of the Twili and great sorcerers. This new development of them potentially being this strange race was promising. "Where can I find your attendant to ask her about it? Is she here?"

Zelda shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, she died many years ago. But… Her sister actually lives right here in Castle Town. You've probably have met her already. Miss Fanadi the local fortune teller is one of the last descendants of the Sheikah race."

This was a shock to the hero. That old, phony fortuneteller? A member of the race related to the Twili? It sounded extremely far-fetched. And that was only if Zelda's theory was correct. All Link could do was shake his head in disbelief.

"I know it sounds unlikely," Zelda trailed on, "But it is the only lead I have for you. And that is better than nothing, I guess. If it turns out that it's a dead end, I can't say I didn't try."

He snorted. "Yeah, you're right…" Link sipped the last of his tea before standing up. "Well, I guess I should go talk to Fanadi then."

Zelda stared up at him, her eyes stern. "Remember what I told you, though. There is a reason Midna destroyed the Mirror. You have to consider that maybe she doesn't want you to find her."

"I know," Link said softly. "But I have to see her, at least one more time."

The queen nodded somberly. "Very well… I wish you the best luck." She clapped her hands twice, resulting in one of her maidens bringing Link's gear out to him. He slipped on his sword and shield, fastening them tightly to the strap across his chest. After straightening out his tunic, the young man held out his hand.

"Thank you, Zelda. Your help means a lot."

She reached over the table and took his hand in hers. "Anything for a friend."

Link bent down and respectfully kissed the back of her silky hand, though he knew he did not have to. As he let her fingers slip away from him, he promised, "I'll keep in touch. And I'll let you know if I find anything."

Zelda only smiled, and told him to be safe in his travels. After another goodbye, Link allowed the maiden who brought him his things to walk him out of the manor. As the door closed behind him, Link immediately began walking towards the road that would take him to Madame Fanadi's home near the southern entrance of Castle Town. Maybe, just maybe, she could open a new path on his journey.


	3. Chapter 3: The Only Three

Madame Fanadi's house was at the edge of town in a very vacant alley just off the vendor's street. Not many people went to see her, mostly because they believed the woman was a fake and could not, for a fact, tell fortunes. The ones who _did_ believe in her abilities would wait a potential eternity for their fortunes to come true. How the lady was still in business, Link didn't know. He too had visited her shop once, where she waved her hand over her crystal ball, babbling some nonsense before making him look into the orb (which showed nothing more than an obscure scene of Hyrule Field) and then said, "Go there… and do something."

Needless to say he never went to see her again after that, as it had been quite the waste of his time and Rupees. Not until now, that is.

He stood outside her door, suddenly a bit skeptical of Zelda's theory. But then he told himself he had no other place to search, and that right now, this was all he had to go off of. Might as well at least try it.

He tentatively turned the knob, entering the dim, candle-lit room. It was a cluttered space, with many different sized pots off in the corner on the left, a shelf of various voodoo knick-knacks on the right. On either side of the room was draping curtains with golden designs laced all over the deep indigo fabric. A gnarled, wooden beam hung low in the room. Little talisman ornaments hung from glittering strings from it. Link brushed some aside as he entered the fortune teller's space.

Fanadi was there. Such a portly woman she was, with a lavish blonde up-do held by some strange headdress. Her eyes, accentuated with thick, lavender eye-shadow, were closed beneath her sweeping, angled eyebrows. A soft hum came from her pursed, gold painted lips. Three different colored dots were painted under her eyes: red, green, and purple. A stud pierced her lower lip, and many others along her stretched ears. Link took a glance at the shelves behind her, wondering what sort of weird concoctions she had back there in those liquid-filled bottles of bright colors. Shaking his head, he returned to looking at the large woman, mesmerized by the gold tattoo of an eye at the center of her forehead, clearly her most defining feature aside from her gaudy fashion sense.

"It's impolite to stare," the fortune teller admonished, her eyes still closed.

"Uh, sorry…" he apologized, glancing away. "I was just wondering if you could help me."

"Help you what?" Fanadi crooned, her lower lip jutting out. "Is it to perhaps stick your nose into other people's business?"

"No…" He furrowed his brow together, confused. "I just-"

"You just wanted to ask me all about my family, which is of course, none of your business. Therefore, you are sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong, correct?"

He swallowed hard, absolutely stunned. "How did you know I came to ask about your family?"

Her eyes finally opened, a deep red color that made her look even angrier than she sounded. "For goddesses' sakes boy, couldn't you read the sign outside? I'm a fortune teller! I can see the truth, the future! It's what I do!" She threw her jeweled hands into the air in dramatic exasperation, her palms tiny in comparison to the rest of her body. The many gold bangles on her wrist jingled in response to her rushed movement.

He was baffled as to how she had instantly guessed his reason for being here, and shocked by her outburst. Perhaps she had spies? He briefly considered the possibility, and informing Zelda of it, before carrying on in a slow tempo, "Uh, sorry. I just… wanted to know a little more about the-"

"About the Sheikah, I know, boy," she interrupted.

"Zelda- Queen Zelda- said that your sister used to be her caretaker, and told her Sheikah stories. She told me that if I wanted to learn more about them, I should start with you," he said, trying to overlook her rude interjection.

At the mention of Zelda and her sister, Fanadi scoffed lightly, muttering under her breath.

This conversation was not going as he had expected it to. Though, he wondered how much information he should give her on this matter. He and Zelda had agreed to keep the knowledge of the Twilight Realm to a minimum in terms of letting citizens in on what had really happened in Hyrule. For all they knew, it had been just the resurrected dark lord who had attacked (which was true, in a way), but they did not know the full story. The one that included Zant and Midna.

"I … wanted to know some of the Sheikah lore and if they had any truth behind them," Link said carefully, and as minimally as possible. "And if you don't know, then do you know anyone else who does? That's really the only bit of family involved. At least, immediate family."

The fortune teller examined him critically, eying him warily from head to toe. She gave a few quiet grumbles about him that he didn't care to catch.

"Humph… Have a seat."

Link tentatively took out the stool on the other side of her table, sitting down upon it before scooting it a bit closer, wondering if this had been the best way to approach this topic.

Fanadi kept her glare trained in on him. He could see her grinding her teeth behind her gold lips. After a tense minute of silence, her shoulders relaxed and her face tipped towards the crystal ball on the table. "Aye, my little sister loved stories… Ever since we were little kids she hung onto every word…" Memories seemed to flit through the crystal ball, for she stared at it very intently. "… I know what people think of me," she cursed, a thick layer of irritation in her voice. "That I'm just a fraud… But I can see the truth. I can see more than anybody in this city." Fanadi locked her ruby eyes with him, the intensity of them as penetrating as a dagger in the gut. "I could see the evil that haunted this world you redeemed, hero. I could see the ominous twilight that shrouded us, see what everyone had become."

A wave of shock fell over him. There was no way… Link tried not to gape, and only stared at her, hoping she'd go further. Only those blessed with the power of the goddesses and members of the Twili race had been able to see the massive shroud over Hyrule...

"Oh yes," she nodded, as if reading his thoughts. "I, the Great Fanadi, could see it all. The evil bugs, the ghosts of the people roaming this land… I knew, and I kept my mouth shut, for I saw your destiny to save us." Fanadi pointed to the mark on her forehead, the eye. "Do you know what this is, hero? This tattoo?"

He shook his head, shocked into silence.

"It is the mark of my people. The Eye of Truth. Some Sheikah get it magically branded to their face as a 'third eye' of sorts. The Sheikah are mages, boy. A race with skilled fighters wielding dark shadow magic, and enchanted items. This ball in front of me is made of a special stone crafted by Sheikah mages of old," she said, waving her hand to the item in question. "Unfortunately, it's a bit damaged so it doesn't work as well as it should… But just good enough for me to make a profit from it." Her mouth curved into a smirk. "I stole it from my mother many decades ago, and left our hidden village to go and see the world, make a name for myself. Shadow Folk are expected to live invisible lives... I could not devote myself to such. I wasn't like my little sister, Impa, who- in contrast to me- was very avid in learning the ways of our tribe. I never spoke to my mother again after I left. And I saw very little of Impa, even after she swore fealty to the Royal Family, as is duty of loyal Sheikah, and began living in the castle. I was excommunicated from our family…" Fanadi let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "But that is none of your concern. What_ is_ your concern is the trouble you are going to end up in by delving into this matter."

"Trouble?" Link inquired.

"I suppose it is only your destiny though, as a hero. To get involved in these sorts of messes…" Another moment passed where she sighed. This time a shudder ran through the woman's body. "Something was… awakened, when the Twilight entered this world. Something very ancient, very evil. Something of Sheikah-origin that must've somehow been sealed away in the... that other place. It is a being that only wishes to consume everything in its path."

He could only assume she meant the Twilight Realm when she said "that other place".

"What is it?"

Fanadi shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps a demon of sorts. All I could see in this old, busted ball of mine is a scary-looking eye, much like this one," she pointed to her necklace, which mimicked the overall design of the tattoo on her forehead minus the tear-drop shape that went between her eyebrows. "It was red, as are all Sheikah eyes. It roamed out of the darkness… and then its pupil turned into a moon. Then I could not see it anymore. Whatever it was, it was terrifying. And powerful." She looked into Link's concerned blue eyes, a shadow forming over her face. "You are searching for something. So is this demon. You find that demon, and you may find what you are looking for."

It took all of his efforts not to spring up from his seat and slam his hands on the table in exuberant glee. The demon part of course didn't sound all too great, but if that was the only thing separating him from the Twilight Realm… Then he had no fear.

"Unfortunately, my knowledge on Sheikah lore is limited," Fanadi went on. "Only true Sheikah and those part of the Royal Family are passed down those legends, and I never finished my 'initiation', so to speak. There are only two Sheikah I know who may know more than I about this demon, where it came from, and the thing you seek. However, one is already off looking for the damned thing..." Her voice tapered off into more mumbling.

"Then who is the other one I can meet with?" Link pried eagerly, ready to take on this next adventure.

The fortune teller's eyebrows raised as she reached up and rubbed her fingers into her temples, as if she had a headache coming on. "My mother... An old, grouchy woman by now."

"Where can I find her? Please, I must know."

The fortune teller gave him a funny look through her fingers, then let out a deep, cackling laugh. "Aha-ha! You sure are eager to meet a terrible fate, aren't you, boy? Very well. My mother's name is Impaz, and she lives in a hidden village near Eldin Bridge. We call it 'old Kakariko'. Perhaps you've been there in your many, epic travels, hm?"

Link knew not only the place, but also the name. It was the old, stout woman who had helped get his friend Ilia's memories back, and the one who had helped get him to the island in the sky. "Impaz is a Sheikah?"

"The oldest one alive," Fanadi said with an eye-crinkling smile. "She'd be the one well-versed in Sheikah lore. Just don't mention I sent you."

It was difficult for Link to imagine the little, kind Impaz mothering such a massive character of a woman like Madame Fanadi, but now that he looked, he could see a bit of their resemblance in the face. And of course, the red eyes. The hero sat a moment, thinking.

"I do intend to go after this demon, or whatever it is," he mused aloud. "And the other Sheikah… you said is already looking for it?"

"Yes. As much as I wish it not so," Fanadi answered regretfully. "I told them of what I saw in the crystal ball and the rash fool took off in a hurry. I fear this monster too strong to take on alone, though."

Link stood from his stool in a rush. "I'll find them. Who are they? Where did they go?"

Fanadi gazed up at him with a grin. "Courageous as always… It is the youngest Sheikah… The last, true and able Sheikah left in this world. The ambitious child of my sister, Impa. I presume they've gone off searching around the mysterious Gerudo Desert. But knowing how Sheikah move, they're probably off somewhere else by now." She saw his contemplating face, and was soon to suggest, "Tell you what? I will try to see if I can find them in my crystal ball. In the meantime, you go talk to my mother. When you're done, come back and I will share with you what I've found by then."

Link nodded. He turned to leave, but stopped himself abruptly. He looked back over his shoulder to Fanadi. "Why did you tell me all this?" he asked. "Why not tell the Queen, the guards, someone of authoritative importance about a rampant, Sheikah demon?"

The fortune teller smiled, placing her hand to the mark on her head. "Why would I tell them when I knew a great hero was coming to my aid? A hero who would listen to the desperate plea of an aunt when she says to go and find her darling sister's child before it is too late?"

The hero's eyes rayed with new conviction as he realized what this was really all about. "I promise to bring them back safely."

"I know you will."

Link pondered there for a moment. "I didn't catch their name… Whom should I be looking for?"

A strong hush came over Fanadi as she rubbed her hands over her crystal ball, already seemingly at work at finding her lost relative. Her eyes were riveted to it, her passion obvious.

"Her name is…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! Well there you have it. Third Chapter on the third day of the story being up. I wouldn't expect the next few ones to come out so consistently, though. I will be taking a bit of a break these next couple days.

In the mean time, feel free to critique and review. I love feedback, especially since I have never written anything for Zelda before.

Any guesses as to who Fanadi's talking about? I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with sleek. and meek. and weak. and peak. and jeep.

... Yeah okay, it's Sheik. :|

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Demon of the Well

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while. But to make up for the wait I do have two chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sheik."

Link had journeyed half a day to reach the hidden village of old Kakariko. It was located north, in a canyon that spanned from Zora's Domain all the way to the Eldin Bridge. In-between there was a tunnel of sorts which had been blocked off by a giant boulder the first time Link had come by it. But bombs had made quick work of it, leading him straight into the ruins of old Kakariko. It was a tiny village, with homes and shops built with not even a person's width between them. At a time it may have looked like a very quaint, canyon version of Ordon Village, but now it looked as though it were a ghost town. The only resident left was the village elder, Impaz, who had survived the Bulbin invasion by boarding herself in her home with her many cats.

But when Link arrived to speak to her about the Sheikah, and the demon Fanadi had warned him about, he could not find her. The house was empty, the cats gone. The only movement around was from a dusty tumbleweed. For a moment, the hero wished he could turn into his Twilight Beast form so he could sniff her out, but that was impossible now without Midna. Where could the old woman have gone? Did she perhaps go out looking for the Sheikah that went after the demon? He doubted that, seeing as Impaz was a terribly small and from what he could tell, not too strong. He checked every home, all desolate and in shambles. Nothing seemed to clue him in on where the elder had gone. It was though she had vanished into thin air. Link walked out of the final building, head hung in puzzlement.

"You won't find her here, honey," a voice he knew all too well called.

He jumped before he turned abruptly to see Telma the Castle Town bar-tender at the entrance of the village upon her horse-drawn wagon. The black and white mare tossed its head as he quickly approached.

"Telma!" Link exclaimed, feeling his eyebrows raise in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The dark-skinned woman gave a sultry wink. "Well I just followed the musky scent of man right to you!" she chuckled before giving a faint sigh, face slowly slipping into a more serious expression. "No, I didn't actually mean to find you. You see, I got a letter from Renaldo saying that Impaz was very sick and staying in his village so he could tend to her. I was on my way there when I saw Epona right by the cave entrance. Which brings me to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Sick?" he echoed, ignoring her inquiry momentarily. "That's not good… I needed to ask her something."

The busty bar-tender pursed her lips. "Ah, I see. Well, how 'bout this, sweetie: we can go to Kakariko together. I do miss our little adventures," she cooed with a smirk. In the earlier parts of his journey, Link had guarded her from the monsters of the bridge and Hyrule field while escorting her and Ilia to Kakariko so that the Renaldo could tend to a young, Zora prince named Ralis. But there were no monsters this time. Just Telma and her sharp tongue.

Link smiled. "That'd be great."

Telma was a tall woman, taller than him, with a sharp nose and small eyes. She had dreaded red hair that she pulled back into a high ponytail. Her figure was bulky. She had wide shoulders and hips to support her large chest, and arms made for bear-crushing hugs. She was a sweet woman, incredibly clever and funny, and had aided him much in his previous journey. All about her was an air of stern dignity, and her chin never tilted down. She was a natural born leader.

On their way to Eldin Bridge, they began to discuss their business with Impaz.

"My Resistance all split up now that peace has returned to Hyrule," Telma began as Link kept up beside her on Epona, "and all of my team was accounted for when they came back from all their individual investigations. All but one." She shook her head. "My informant never came back. I have absolutely no idea where the fool went, and I need to make sure they're alright. I sent a letter to their family members asking if they had returned without me knowing and only one responded saying she didn't know where she was. The other… well the other is sick in Kakariko, and I figure-"

Link started in his saddle. Sick in Kakariko… Impaz… His eyes widened. "Wait! Are you perhaps talking about Sheik?"

Telma looked at him with surprise. "Why, yes! How do you know Sheik? Have you seen that blasted escape artist?"

"I've never actually met her," Link admitted, shaking his head. Telma looked disappointed. "But I'm looking for her too. Well, I will be once I get some questions answered by Impaz," he went on to say. "Fanadi said she'd try and scout her out in the meantime."

The bar-tender clucked her tongue. "Those Sheikah… always full of secrets. Well, as I was saying, I figure since Impaz is Sheik's grandmother, she'd be there helping tend to her…" Telma paused. "You've spoke to Fanadi then? That pompous woman never tells me anything. Did she say something about where Sheik went? If she's alright?"

Link had to bite the inside of his cheek. It probably wouldn't be a great idea to tell Telma about the demon, she'd get invested in helping and it sounded like the Sheikah family wanted to deal with the matter as quietly as possible as to not arouse any commotion or rumors. Telma wasn't the sort of person to deal with things quietly. "Uhh, no…" he lied. "She didn't say. I don't think she even knew Impaz was sick. She told me to come to the hidden village to talk with her."

Telma sighed, defeated. "I see."

There was a minute of tense, uncomfortable silence. It hovered over the air like a thick blanket, stifling the mood. Link shifted in his saddle, giving Telma a sideways glance. "Uh, how do you know about the Sheikah tribe anyway? I thought their race was kinda… I don't know. I hadn't even heard about them till a few days ago."

The Resistance leader scoffed. "Many people don't know they exist nowadays, sweetie. However, near extinct Hyrule races is a bit of a passion of mine. Did you know that I am a quarter Gerudo?" She looked at him with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes, laughing when he only looked at her confused. "Ha! You probably haven't heard of them either. That race is pretty much gone now due to interbreeding with other races. It was an all-female tribe that lived in the Gerudo Desert. One male was born every hundred years. They were mostly known for being greedy desert thieves and pirates, but some made it as travelling merchants. My grandmother was a Gerudo, probably one of the last pure bred ones… Anyways, in my studies on Gerudo, I stumbled on other extinct or near extinct tribes such as the Sheikah. And when Fanadi came to the city I knew she was a Sheikah. The eye symbol gives it away. However many people around don't recognize it any longer."

Link nodded. "I'm not really shocked I don't know much about Hyrule's history… I grew up in a very rural setting, we didn't have much reading material. The only races I knew of were Hylian, Goron, and Zora. And even then I thought the Zora and Gorons to be myths. It was hard to imagine such creatures in my small hometown, especially when no one but the mayor had seen them in person."

Telma chuckled. "Well, you are more than welcome to look at some of my books, honey. Besides, I miss seeing your pretty face at my bar. What have you been up to, anyways? I haven't seen you around in ages!"

The hero didn't go into too much detail on his journey. He only said that settling down wasn't in the cards for him now, and that he felt like there were some strings pulling him in new directions, new adventures. He needed to get out and explore, see the world, save as many people as he could along the way.

"The life of those clad in green," the woman mused. "I get that. But boy, I was bettin' that you were gon'na become some fancy knight for Queen Zelda now that everything's all back to normal. Perks would've been great! Free lodging at the castle, amazing pay, access to Zelda twenty-four hours a day…" She gave him a broad smile and another one of her infamous winks.

Link shook his head, his face feeling warm and flushed. "Ha, we both have our duties… I don't think that would've worked out for either of us. Besides, we're uh… just friends."

"Mmhm," Telma sighed. "No knight in shining armor ending for Hyrule then, huh?"

"No, I don't think so."

Their conversation tapered off to more idle subjects. They chatted all the way across the great Eldin Bridge and the rolling eastern plains of Hyrule Field. It was strange crossing all these land masses without having any dangers around. It was abnormally quiet and peaceful. Whereas before the field was littered with Bulbin riders and large raptors, now there were only small, chirping birds and darting insects.

By the time they had gotten to the wide canyon where the new Kakariko village was nestled in, it had gotten dark. Link offered to tether their horses so that Telma could go tell the village shaman Renaldo they had arrived.

New Kakariko was of course much larger than the hidden village. Since the monsters had left Hyrule with the defeat of Ganon, many villagers had returned to the once desolate settlement, working on rebuilding their homes and shops. Gorons came down from Death Mountain to help with some heavy lifting, since Link had restored their alliance with the Hylians. Piles of timber and stone were mounded on the sides of the street. Even Barnes's bomb shop, which had remained mostly intact during the Twilit Beast invasion, appeared to be undergoing some renovations as well. Hopefully Kakariko would come out bigger and better than it had been before.

After Link drew some fresh water for Epona and Telma's horse, he made his way to the large Kakariko inn, where Renaldo typically worked on sick patients. The building was built right up against the canyon wall, its upper floors opening to the top where a hot spring was nestled. The inside was very roomy. The first floor was a tavern of sorts. There was a kitchen in the back, and tables scattered all about. A few new faces Link didn't recognize seemed to be relaxing down here, enjoying a drink or two in the hazy candlelight before heading to bed. To the right was a stair case that led to the second floor, which Link quickly ascended. Before entering the room where the beds were, there was a balcony that looked down to the tavern below. A rustic looking wardrobe rested against the wall next to the entryway from which Telma and Renaldo's hushed voices carried.

Link poked his head in, seeing rows of beds on either side of the space, the large form of Renaldo standing at the end of the room beside the last bed. Telma was at the foot with crossed arms, her face full of mournful pity. Link presumed Impaz to be the one residing in the bed, however between the shaman and bar tender, he could not actually see her.

They noticed his presence quickly, beckoning him to come over. He did so quietly as to not disturb the sickly Sheikah elder. "Link," Renaldo greeted, his voice deep and sullen. "It's good to see you. Telma told me you came to see Impaz as well. She's…" He halted to let out a disgruntled sigh. The hero nodded knowingly. It must not be looking good.

Her body was snugly tucked under the covers, making only her aged, wrinkled face visible. Her silver hair, which normally was tied into small buns behind her ears, was down and hanging about her shoulders. She was paler than he remembered her to be, and from the looks of her clammy skin and open mouth, it didn't take a shaman to know she was extremely sick.

"When she came here, she was only a bit weary from the trip," Renaldo explained sadly. "But only a day or so later, she was bed-ridden with a fever. She is barely ever awake now, and her body has been unresponsive to my medicine herbs… All I can do now is try and let her sweat it out."

Telma shook her head. "The poor woman… How could Sheik have left her here like this? Her own grandmother…"

There was a silence between them all as they gazed with their own thoughts at the elderly woman. Only a few minutes had past, however they felt like hours. Telma was the first to leave, a hand over her face either to cover her sadness or her anger. Link couldn't tell. Soon after, Renaldo prompted that they too should both leave Impaz in peace for now. However, before Link departed down the stairs to follow Telma and ask her more about Sheik, the shaman stopped by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Renaldo peeked over the side of the balcony, seeing that the Resistance leader was nowhere to be seen. She must've gone outside or to the kitchen to seethe alone. He steered the hero back towards the wall where the old, carved wardrobe sat, where no eyes or ears could disturb them.

"I needed to speak with you in private. About something Impaz said," Renaldo said in a hushed voice, his gaze intense.

Link blinked, giving the shaman a quizzical face. "What was it?"

The raven-haired man let out another deep sigh like before, shaking his head. "Impaz told her granddaughter something before she took off in a hurry. I never asked what their business was, figured it wasn't my place, but in some of Impaz's fevered induced states, she spoke to me as if thinking I was…" here he paused, collecting his thoughts. "She kept… saying things like, 'the demon has escaped the well', and 'find the boy from the forest to help us'… Do you know anything about that?"

Link suppressed a look of shock. The demon has escaped the well? The Sheikah demon came out of a well? What well? The only well he knew of was a barren one in the Kakariko cemetery that was all covered up now. "I can't say I do," Link admitted softly.

"Hm." Renaldo stared down at the floorboards, his long, tribal robe covering his arms as he crossed them in thought. "Something bad must be going on… I have known the Sheikah family a long time, and Sheik would never leave her ill grandmother alone unless something dire had arisen. You do know who I mean don't you? Sheik?"

He had heard that name quite a bit in the past few days. "Yeah... I suppose Sheik didn't tell you where she was headed?" Link asked with little hope of an answer. Renaldo shook his head somberly. Link felt his shoulders sag in disappointment. "Didn't think so…"

"The Sheikah are a very secretive bunch," Renaldo admitted with a bit of annoyance. "But I'm willing to bet that 'the boy from the forest' is you, Link. You need to go find Sheik. She may be in trouble. I wish I could tell you where to start looking…"

"I'll head out tomorrow morning. Sheik's aunt in Castle Town said she may be able to figure out where she is," the hero proclaimed.

The shaman's charcoal eyes locked into his. "Something big is coming, Link. I don't know what, but it's not good. This peace is only the calm before another storm. Be careful and wary. Evil still lurks in this world."

After Link assured he would be cautious, Renaldo excused himself, going down the steps of the inn to take care of other village matters before heading back to his home near the Eldin Spring to join his daughter, Luda. Link stayed up on the balcony, eventually bracing his back against the wall and sinking down into a sitting position on the floor. The hero was tired from traveling all day. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he was too intrigued and worried about the demon to consider sleeping. Hyrule was yet again at risk and in need. He began piecing together all that Renaldo had told him, trying to mesh it together with what Zelda and Fanadi had said about the Sheikah.

The Sheikah may be related to the Twili… A Sheikah demon is on the loose… It might be looking for something connected to the Twilight Realm… Sheik is going after it.

_And now something about it coming from a well? Maybe Impaz meant a spring? A light spirit spring perhaps?_ Link pondered to himself. The hero's shoulders stiffened. Perhaps one of the spring spirits knew something? He hadn't seen nor tried to communicate with them since his previous adventure. Might be worth a shot.

He rose to his feet, equipment jingling against his body. It was a short walk from the inn to the spring. It was only at the end of the wide dirt road behind Renaldo's home. The clear sparkling water reflected the surface of the moon in a way that could be seen even from as far down the road as Link was. He shut the inn door behind him as he left, a blast of cool night hair hitting his face. It was extremely refreshing after a long hot day riding in the plains.

The windows of the village homes were either dark, or dim with candlelight. It was late, most people were asleep now at this hour. As eager as he was about his lead on the spring, he did not run as he would have liked to. There were Gorons still out and about doing late-night business, and dashing around would look fairly suspicious, not to mention his legs were so sore from riding he would probably collapse if he was to run.

It took only a few moments to reach the spring. As soon as he touched the edge of the water, Link stopped. There was a calming energy about the light spirit springs. Such a soothing and inviting atmosphere. The hero slowly trudged into the shallows of the water. He cleared his throat, hoping his presence would be noticed by the aviary guardian.

"Great spirit, Eldin?" he called softly. "Are you there? Can you hear me?" A gust of wind rushed through the canyon, making the long hat on his head sway.

A low hum vibrated from the water. "… Link…"

Excited he paced a few steps closer. "Yes, yes, it's Link! Is that you Eldin? I need to ask you something."

"… I am here… I am listening…" The voice was deep and soft, like a wise, old father.

Link suddenly didn't know where to start. He fumbled for his words for a moment before relaying his worries. "You watch over this providence. You must know about the Sheikah that live within these lands. Right?"

"… I know of all living creatures in my borders…" came the reply.

"Impaz, Sheik… They say a demon is on the loose. Impaz said something about it coming from a well. Do you know anything about this?"

There was such a moment of silence Link worried if the spirit had left him. But there came a breath from the land, as if the shining bird creature was sighing. "… I feel the evil creature in this world… It stings me and my brethren… This creature did not escape from a well. Not this time... Its master, its creator, had it buried within a well beside him for quite some time, many centuries ago… locked inside an enchanted object. It was later stolen from the well by a traveling salesman… then the demon escaped the artifact and was eventually banished to the Twilight Realm by one of your late ancestors… It would appear it has escaped and is looking for a new host… and revenge."

"Where is it?" Link asked desperately. "Let me slay it for you!"

"… It hides deep in Snowpeak Mountain… But it will not find a host there. Soon it shall retreat elsewhere… Link, you must go now. Leave this village and return to Lanayru. You will find the lost Sheikah girl there…"

Link tried to coax more from the spirit, but the energy from the water had gone. Eldin had left. And it appeared as though he would have to leave this place as well.

He had told Renaldo he wasn't going to leave until morning, but this seemed too urgent of a matter. Besides, there was a shortcut to Castle Town from here. As much as he was weary from his travels today, for the sake of Hyrule, the hero could stand to ride once more tonight. Link rushed to where he had Epona tethered, saddling up her tack in a hurry. "Sorry, girl. Got to run you just a little more," he apologized to the tolerant mare. The horse made a snorting sound at him in turn. Link clambered onto her back, grimacing as he settled into a position that made his legs cramp in the most painful of ways. He bit back a cry, only hissing at the discomfort.

Pulling on her reigns, Link swiftly whirled Epona around so that they could make a clean gallop out of Kakariko. In no time, they were gliding across the large Eldin plains heading right back to Lanayru Providence. The ride did not take near as long as one might've imagined. There was a way into the eastern side of Castle Town right outside the canyon Kakariko was nestled in. A short gallop across the edge of the gorge and the hero was crossing into Lanayru's territory. It was late into the night, with only a few hours left till dawn by the time Link had settled Epona into a comfortable stall. The city was quiet, sound asleep and peaceful. A few lit windows indicated some activity, but nothing worthy to take note of the hero's attentive mind. He dully noted that this was the most he had been to the capital since the end of his last journey.

As tempting as it was to just collapse there in the hay beside his loyal mare, he had just enough dignity left to check into an inn just outside the Castle Town square. It was a small place, but cozy. The attendant led him up to his quarters without missing a beat. It must be hard working such late hours. Link made a point in his mind to give the woman a nice tip come morning for troubling her at such an indecent hour.

The room was quite simple. It had a bed big enough for two set up against the far wall, a small nightstand with a candlestick upon it sitting next to it. There was a long tapestry hooked off to the side of the sole window, big enough to let in just a small bit of moonlight in. Link didn't even bother checking out the wash basin or anything else for that matter. He only had eyes for the bed. Kicking off his boots and undoing his tunic belt, he quickly shrugged off his weaponry and set them on the floor, flopping face-first into the soft pillows with a grunt. It felt like laying on a beautiful cloud. His muscles sighed with instant relief as all the travel-weary pain eased away. The hero couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in an actual bed. It was a luxury he was certainly happy to splurge on tonight.

He wanted to think about the demon some more, but his mind would not focus for anything. Within minutes he gave up, resolving to start up the case again in the morning.

Link hadn't even attempted to take off his hat and gloves before he was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Sheik

… The scent had gone cold in the worst of ways.

High atop of one of the many, snowy summits above Zora's domain, a lone figure stood with stiff arms, a dark, thick cloak wrapped around them, the ends trimmed and lined with rabbit fur for warmth. A white muffler covered most of their face from the elements, leaving only enough room for steely, red eyes to peek through, aside from some stray, messy clumps of golden bangs that arched around their cheeks. They had their fingers wrapped in fighter's tape, some areas still exposed to the bitter winds of the north, despite the fact they were closed in tight fists. The Sheikah stuffed them under her arms to keep them from getting frostbite. She had crammed even more rabbit skins into her boots to keep her toes from freezing, but nothing seemed to keep the chill from seeping deep into her bones.

She had been tracking the trail of the weird creature for a couple of weeks now. Perhaps it was a month? Time was never truly a major concern. Life was only running, tracking, eating, and sleeping. The trail had started in Arbiter's Grounds. A fitting place for a demon to nest in her opinion, however the shadow creature had instead decided to move north, climbing high into the blizzards atop Snowpeak. It was here that the Sheikah could go no further, for she did not know that territory. The snowy mountain was the polar opposite of the scorching gorge she had grew up in, training to be the stealthy warrior she was now. To go in without a guide would be fatal and arrogant.

The question was, where could she find someone to lead her further up the mountain? The Zora's couldn't tolerate these freezing climates. The Yeti's would not come down this far until the next reek fish migration next year. Ashei, one of the members of Hyrule's Resistance group, and the self-proclaimed expert on yeti's, was off who-knows-where with Shad, the self-proclaimed expert of Sky People, studying an obscure area in Faron Woods. Sheik did not have the time to scout them out. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if she should start spewing information such as a berserk demon on the loose. They might get too involved, and that would end in disaster.

_But if I don't find someone, then something awful will happen… I can feel it,_ the ninja-like warrior thought to themselves before giving one last glare to the peak of the mountain. She turned on her heel with the flap of her cloak, descending back towards Zora's Domain. The words of her frail grandmother echoed inside her head.

_"If you do not stop it, child, the entire universe will be met with a terrible fate,"_ she had wheezed from her bed in the new Kakariko Village. It became evident to Sheik that Impaz had become too weak to live on her own in their old, hidden village. So before she left on her journey to find the demon, she had escorted the elderly woman to Renaldo. He was a friend to their family, and shaman of new Kakariko village. If there was anyone who could take care of her old grandma, it was Renaldo.

On their way there, her grandmother had begun to spew off what she knew of this demon. Apparently, it had been created by the "demon of the well", a Sheikah man named Bongo- "old man Bongo" as Impaz had said- who had been known for his magical inventions; some better than others. He used his shadow magic to create dark items during the Hyrule Civil War, selling them to the enemies of the royal family to use in battle. Some of these items had required human sacrifices to be finished, and he had done such rituals deep within the old Shadow Temple, that had long since caved in now. After the king reunited the country and stopped the rebellion, the Sheikah inventor fled Hyrule with a few apprentices. Legends say they traveled about continuing their nasty work, leaving havoc in their wake. They made the mistake of returning to Hyrule one day, and the leader of Kakariko at the time, a woman named Impa (a popular name among Sheikah) had them arrested and sent before the King. Before they could go on trial, however, the Sheikah man turned himself into a demon and busted out of his cell, wanting nothing more than to destroy the Sheikah village of Kakariko. Impa ended up sealing his demonic spirit deep within the village well, and he was never a nuisance again, as far as history records show. But his evil inventions lived on to be passed to people who did not know their terrible power.

Another shiver ran through the young Sheikah's body. It wasn't just the cold that was bothering her. She could feel the waves of darkness emanating from the creature that had escaped from Arbiter's Grounds. It was as though it was taunting her, daring her to come after in the blizzard. In the shrieks of the winds, she thought she might had heard a high-pitched, cackling laugh. She grit her teeth, feeling as though this thing was getting entertainment from watching her struggle to keep up, like they were playing some sort of game. Though Sheik was indeed tempted by the demon's taunt, she knew better. And perhaps when it realized she wasn't going to take its bait, it might even follow her back down the mountain...

Most people might not enjoy the idea of a crazed demon chasing after them. Sheik welcomed the opportunity. Not because she was eager to die, or that she was looking for a fight… No, it was only that she wished to restore honor to her clan. Her nearly extinct clan, remembered only for its twisted magic, and for… never being there.

It was true that as a Sheikah, one was expected to live unseen. They were the Shadow Folk after all. But many of the Sheikah sacrificed their lives to defend the royal family, to defend Hyrule, all their names forgotten and unknown. Their tombs were hidden from public view in underground catacombs. The Sheikah that _were_ remembered were all known for dabbling in black magic and betraying the royal family (excluding the first and following Impa's). All that remained of the clan were ghost stories to be told to Hylian boys and girls at bedtime.

Sheik understood why her grandmother never talked to her aunt, Fanadi. Fanadi had turned away from her family, stole one of their precious heirlooms. But Sheik could empathize Fanadi's frustration. Wanting to be remembered… Was it really all that selfish of a request? To want someone to remember your name, tell stories about you? Her own mother had died defending Hyrule's king, but no one even knew she had ever existed. And now, no one knew that Sheik existed either. No one but Fanadi, Impaz, Renaldo, the Resistance, and probably Zelda… The royal family always knew their secrets. It wouldn't surprise her if the new Queen of Hyrule knew of her presence.

Zelda… That brought up an entirely different package of emotions. Sheik sighed, ducking her way into a nearby cave, a temporary shelter from the cold outside. "To swear fealty, or not to… that is the question," she mumbled to herself. It was the Sheikah's duty to swear themselves to the royal family. It was their purpose, since the dawn of time, to defend the goddess Hylia and all her descendents- the royal family of Hyrule. Sheikah… It was always about duty, always about family, about tradition. But Sheik did not want to carry on in her mother's footsteps. She did not want to be Zelda's body guard. Sheik did not want to live in a castle. Sheik did not want everyone to stare at her like she was dangerous, nor be asked by pompous lords why a lady is dressed so much like a man... Which then raised the question… "What _do_ I want?" she asked aloud, staring into her icy reflection upon the cave walls. The only thing she could see clearly was the glint of her red irises. "Hm… isn't that the question."

The woman remembered this particular cave from her way up. It was dark and quiet, with crystalline icicles hanging from the ceiling. The sound of some fluttering Keese was the only disturbance to the eerie silence. Sheik maneuvered her way back to the way she came from without alarming the aggressively irritable bats, able to see the path to Zora's Domain as she exited. Before she had lost the trail, she had been pounding up this mountain like there was no tomorrow. But now that she had lost the hunt, her feet dragged through the snow, each trudge sending spikey tingles up her leg from the numbing frostbite. Her nose and throat were dry. The demon sure knew how to make her miserable… She'd gladly take the scorching hot Gerudo Desert over this…

Though it felt like an eternity, it only took the young Sheikah another half hour to get to the narrow tunnel leading to Zora's Domain. It was humid in the watery ravine, a climate change she welcomed after all that blistering wind. The sight of the aquatic beings' home was a sight for sore eyes. The Zora's were soaking and playing in the water, their scaly fish hides glistening all the colors of the rainbow as the light of the setting sun danced on the many waterfalls that crashed right through the center of the large pool they collectively lived in. All around, polished stone, eroded and molded by the mouth of the river, surrounded them, moss giving the rocks a lush, green halo. Impressions of fossilized shells decorated the walls of the ravine. It was incredibly beautiful and tranquil. The woman took in a deep breath of fresh, clean air, momentarily blocking the imminent dangers from her mind. Sheik didn't enjoy the view long, however. In what would have been a blur to fish-people, the Sheikah dashed off, needing to find a place to camp for the night and contemplate her next move.

The pool the Zora's basked in tapered off into a river that led south- straight to Lake Hylia. Along that river were plenty of trails and even caves to navigate all the way down. But Sheik opted to stick right near the mouth, under an outcropped ledge near the bank. She built a fire and huddled close to it, daring to take off her boots to warm her toes right beside the flames. Now that it was dark and she was comfortable, the woman pulled down the muffler over her face, and undid the wraps that held up and concealed most of her hair. It was braided down the back, which she typically tried to tuck into the back of her shirt so it didn't get caught on anything or whip into her face while she was fighting or running. Slowly, she weaved her fingers through the threaded strands, pulling out the braid with a final shake of the head. Without it, her hair was wavy, long, and unkempt. She had considered chopping it all off quite a few times, but Auntie Fanadi had always talked her out of it, saying she was blessed to have such pretty hair.

Although her grandmother refused to speak to Fanadi, Sheik did not hesitate to associate with the gypsy. She enjoyed her aunt's company, and found the gossip she held to be genuinely useful for some things. Such was proven when the Twilight took over the land. She had not been able to see it, but Fanadi had, and shared the gift of sight with her. Her part during the fight to reclaim the world of light had simply been to spy and relay information to Telma, the Hyrule Castle Town bar-tender who doubled as leader of Hyrule's Resistance- a rebel group which had opposed the new monarchy of the usurper. During this span, monsters had invaded the hidden village of their people and destroyed everything, sparing only her elderly grandmother who had evaded their notice somehow. The loss of her home was devastating, but knowing her family was safe was all the real comfort she needed.

And now that fight was over.

She had never met the hero, though she had heard plenty about the reckless boy. Women in the town sung of his handsome features, men marveled at his swordsmanship and archery skills. The Resistance in the bar had each spent their time helping him come closer to vanquishing the evil in the castle. Fanadi had explained to her when asking about him that he was chosen by the goddesses to fight for the sake of Hyrule. She didn't know how he managed to save them all, but she was glad he had nonetheless.

"And he's probably already sworn himself to Hyrule before Zelda," Sheik scoffed, snorting a piece of her hair out of her face. "Making him entirely useless…" The bitter thoughts didn't stay in her mind long. She heaved a heavy sigh, releasing her frustrations with it. Just as she had never met the hero, she had never met Zelda either. She had no right to make assumptions about the woman, but the thought of the royal family led to thoughts about her mother, which then led to thoughts of grief and anger. Her mother had been an incredible person. The most incredible person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was kind, strong, with a will of iron. She had been simply amazing. And when she died, no one but she, her grandmother, and Fanadi had mourned. No one knew of her feats, her dreams, her life… She had gotten absolutely zero recognition for her achievements, and that burned Sheik down to her core. Then she would look ahead, down the path of her own life and wonder if she would end up like that someday. The idea was sickening. She did not want to be a shadow of this world.

_I want to be remembered_. Her resolve was firm as she gazed deep into the embers of her fire.

The young woman poked her fire with a stick, her eyes heavy with sudden fatigue. It had been a long journey thus far, and it was far from over. She had failed to catch up with the demon, but at least she knew where it was. She could feel its power from here, like a prick on the finger. It was an annoying, stinging presence that made her shudder it away every now and again. Hopefully the thing wouldn't journey much further than it had already. She only needed a little more time. Her only choice would be to go the Castle Town and see if Telma knew exactly where Ashei was, or anybody else that was familiar with Snowpeak. She had some good connections. There had to be at least one person she knew, right?

Sheik curled in her knees and rested her forehead against them. So long as she didn't say exactly why she needed a guide, no unnecessary lives would be put at risk going after this thing. The less people involved, the better. This demon was strong. Her grandmother hadn't been able to tell her much with her sickly state, nor had Fanadi given any useful tidbits other than its location. All she knew was that it was a monster created by one of their ancestors from long ago via the use of black magic and human sacrifice, and that it held a power great enough to tear the world apart at the seams.

The Sheikah tribe all possessed a bit of magical skill, some greater than others. They could mold themselves into a shadow and scurry on the ground like spiders to travel place to place, they had special vision that could be awakened after a magic ritual that would allow them to see things no one else could, and infuse the power of their magic into artifacts such as the Gossip Stones- the rocks that Fanadi's fortune-telling crystal ball was made from, and other things as the cursed, old man Bongo had. They possessed quick instincts, sharp reflexes, and acute sensitivity to things of dark, magical origin. Although these magical skills were quite common and often used back when the tribe was strong and populated, most of the knowledge on how to use Sheikah magic had gone extinct. Very few scrolls remained that held the secrets of their magic, most of them lost over time. The only magic Sheik knew was cheap vanishing tricks, and sinking into shadows. However, this skill drained her and she only used it when in emergencies.

It was long since dark now in the Lanayru providence. The stars winked overhead, the sparks of the young, Sheikah's fire floating up into the sky as if to join them. Her limbs felt the ache of having to run all day, throbbing underneath her clothes. With a bit of grunting, Sheik managed to take out the short sword hooked to the small of her back, placing it beside her leg. She unclipped her winter cloak, shifting it over herself as a blanket now instead. She scooted until her back was against the small cliff wall, head slumping forwards. It was time to get some rest. Tomorrow she would head to Castle Town.


End file.
